


Vengeance is Addicting

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Seventh YearJames Potter and those bloody marauders have got on Lily Evan’s last nerve and she wants pay back. No matter what it takes?   Lily Evans and her partners in crime have decided how to meddle with their minds. What happens when James is Seduced, Sirius is speechless and Remus discovers what madness is going on.





	Vengeance is Addicting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


From the space of 3 seconds after the door of the front compartment of the Hogwarts express had slammed open for the first time, it slammed open again. A boy with a sparkling head boy badge stormed in kicking open the door, with another boy held by his grasp of the boy’s collar, who was whimpering like a dog. The head boy pushed the boy in front of him towards the girl who had previously arrived in the same anger and as the door opened she flared round to face him. She grabbed her wand out of her robes, pushed her auburn hair out of her eyes and pressed the tip of her wand against his neck. 

_Lily Evans, the girl of every boy’s affection. Especially that for the Head boy. They say she is as innocent as a baby, but as dangerous as a dagger._   


Just behind her a girl stirred, closing her eyes as she slyly snatched her wand, just in case. For safety reasons.

_Emmeline Vance, friend of Lily Evans. Voice of power as well as reason._   


The boy at the door was staring at Lily waiting for her erupt, hopefully not at him.

_James Potter, Quidditch master and leader of the Marauders. Devilishly handsome and has eyes only for Lily Evans._   


The boy who had been, only a few seconds ago in James grasp, stood up straight. He flicked the tip Lily’s wand and said, ‘So what’s the problem?’.

_Sirius Black, friend of James Potter. The lady’s charmer.  
_

James let a low whistle. ‘Don’t play thick with me Black,’ Lily hissed, ‘When are you going to learn what you do actually hurts people! Maybe you don’t know this, but that girl you _claim_ you accidently hit a _stinging charm_ with was only in 2 nd year!’

Sirius let out a subtle, heart melting laugh. ‘Jeez you sure she definitely didn’t look like she was in 2nd year, you know what a mean’ he said turning to James for backup, who had his eyebrows raised so far that it was frightening. ‘Oh come on’ he said resigned.

‘Black’ Lily said taking a dangerous step forward causing Sirius to take a step back, ‘ _maybe_ you don’t know this, but that was Alice’s younger sister and let me tell you something she’s not going to be in the _best of moods_ when she sees you’ Lily said as she said placing her wand carefully between his lungs.

Sirius looked down towards her wand, then up into her emerald eyes which were filled with silent fury and let out a bark of laughter, but before he could finish Lily had muttered something and he became rigid as a floorboard and fell on his back where James caught him.  The silence in the room was broken. 

Lily plonked herself on the couch signing, muttering ‘Honestly’. You never hurt her friends or anyone for that matter because they would have her to answer to. 

Emmeline placed her wand back into her robe pocket, looked at Sirius with a mixture of disgust and amusement and said, ‘Idiot’. She turned to face Lily, ‘Where’s Alice?’

Lily who had shut her eyelids opened them to see that Potter was still there, she rolled her eyes out of habit and snapped ‘What Potter?’

James who seemed to be in a trance snapped out of it immediately and said,’ Oh nothing. Just like to apologise for Sirius behavo’

Lily stood slowly and whispered, ‘Don’t give me that. _You’re_ worse than he his!’

‘What’ he yelped, ‘Hey don’t you turn this round on me! I did the right thing and brought him like _you_ asked and I never did anything because I was at the prefects meeting with _you!’_

A long serious of small unnecessary arguments followed, until Emmeline had enough.

‘Alright’ she said raising hand, but like always was ignored. ‘Alright’, she said slightly louder, but still nothing. ‘ **Cut it _OUT_ , **look at the pair of you, what is this even about?’ before anyone of them could answer she cut through, ‘No I don’t want to _hear_ it. I don’t know what is with you both today, but we are going back to Hogwarts and will be there in about 1 hour. Now I suggest, James you take Sirius back and regain his consciousness and Lily take a breather.’

James not wasting any time dragged Sirius out of the compartment muttering something like, ‘That’s right Lily take a bloody breather.’ 

Which was not the best thing to say because Lily had heard and yelled after, ‘Why don’t say that to my face you bloody....’

‘Lily **NO** ’ Emmeline stepped in front of Lily before she got away.

*                      *                        *                          *                    *

James trudged down the corridor towards the compartment at the end of the train with Sirius (still unconscious) levitated behind him. He opened the compartment door and there sat a sandy haired boy reading a book about your ‘demons and how to avoid them’ and had peeked over the brim of the book to see who it was. He sighed closing the book with regret and said, ‘What happened?’

_Remus Lupin, member of the marauders. A werewolf with a heart._   


‘Ask this bloody fool’. James flicked his wand violently and Sirius awoke in the mid air and fell like a ton of bricks. 

Sirius cursing under his breath, while he tried to stand up caught a glimpse of the death glare he was getting from James. ‘Look prongs mate, I wasn’t aiming it at that 2nd year’. Still James said nothing, but continued with that glare of death. Let’s try another tactic, Sirius thought.

 ‘Did you see Evans? She’s looking hot this _year’._  


‘What’ James yelled directing his wand at Sirius, who took a step back throwing his arms up defensively?

‘Don’t talk about Evans like that! Do you know what _shit_ I’m in because of you!’

‘Somehow I honestly don’t think she is going to tell Dumbled..’

‘No you mutt, I meant the relationship I have with her.’ James cut in, speaking like it was obvious. 

Sirius was trying so hard, I mean he really was trying not to laugh at James, but he couldn’t help it. ‘What relationship, Oh no sorry – _head boy and girl relationship’_ he raised an eye suggestively. 

James punched in the shoulder as Remus was shaking his head in disbelief. The door of the compartment opened again and a stout boy with mousey hair plodded in.

‘The lunch trolley is on its way guys’.

_Peter Pettigrew, the eater. The one that betrays their trust._   


*                     *                      *                         *                      *

Lily was still in fury over Potter and his stupid Marauders. No one could ever get her in such a wind up like James did. They had a passion when they fought.  Emmeline was flicking carelessly through the daily prophet sighing every so often as she looked at Lily who had her arms crossed and staring determinedly out the window.  Fed up of this, she carelessly dropped the newspaper on the seat beside her and crossed her arms and said, ‘Lily would you please at least look like you’re not going to murder someone, it would keep my mind at peace’.  

The side of Lily’s mouth twitched and she said, ‘What’s taking Alice so long. 

Before she could even answer, as if on cue, the door flew open and there stood a dark brown haired tom boy, who looked like she had been slapped in the face a hard couple of times.

‘Honestly I help her, but I get slapped. You know a _thank you_ would have been nicer’.

_Alice Vance, the dare devil. She has the mind of a mass murderer._   


Emmeline laughed slightly and moved the prophet as Alice sat down beside her. Lily looked round and smiled at them both and said, ‘Can you believe that we are seventeen and about to enter the real world, as in the world were deaths are becoming part of a daily basis’. 

Emmeline took hold of Lily’s hand, while Alice smiled sadly and chirped, ‘enough of this sad talk, I have heard the strangest thing, Em. Apparently Lily dear, stunned Black. I was in shock, _our Lily,_ well I never heard of such a thing’. 

Any new comers to Hogwarts would have definitely got a fright at the amount of laughter erupting from the girl’s compartment.  Emmeline wiped a fake tear from her eye and said, ‘So how’s your little sis Alice?’

‘Well’ she gave dramatic sigh, ‘ _Black_ better hide from me, and let me tell you because you know what I will do to him’. She droned on about how she would scrunch his guts then hang them on the whopping willow and continually laugh at him. Causing the girls to wince every time she said the name _Black.  
_

‘I just hate him,’ she finished quite lamely, ‘you know it’s the whole bunch of them, they call themselves the _marauders_ , HA!’

‘Tell me about it!’ Lily squealed a little too loudly, ‘They think they can rule Hogwarts and now _Potter is head boy_ , I mean come on!’

‘HA! I knew you were worked up about something,’ Emmeline said triumphantly.

‘What?!’, Lily scoffed, ‘This has nothing to do with what you are thinking about!’

‘What am I thinking about?’ Emmeline said sweetly.

 Lily replied with a scowl.

Alice who had been unusually quiet for the past couple of minutes, stood up abruptly and sat back down, she repeated this movement a couple of times. Lily and Emmeline had seen this happen before, when she had a plan, but not just any plan a winning plan. 

She let out a gasp of excitement and grabbed both Lily and Emmeline’s wrist’s, raised her eyebrows and whispered, ‘Girl’s I have a plan,’

‘Why do I _not like_ the sound of this?’ Emmeline said, though no one was listening. 

Lily obviously interested sat up straight and whispered, with a glint of mischief in her eye, ‘What is it?’

‘Listen carefully, we want them to suffer and to humiliate them. What a better way to do than by, meddling with their minds,’ Emmeline rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help from being interested. ‘Lily we all know that Potter has a major crush on you’. Lily snorted slightly at this.

‘Please Lily, you should have seen them fighting,’ Emmeline told Alice. Lily was about scold her, but Alice interrupted.

‘now now girls, as I was saying, imagine Lily gets James to fall for her even more than he does now, then Lily somehow gets Black to fall for her which makes Potter Jealous. This equals Jealously between them, which means that they are more than likely fall out and while through all of this the humiliation will be major,’ Alice waited for a slight applause. Emmeline had to admit that Alice really did have a strange mind. 

‘Hold up, why am I the one that is doing all this.....seducing!’ Lily after all her excitement seemed to fall back down into reality.

‘Lily it’s _logical_ , you are the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and Potter is practically in love with you. It makes sense and you know it does’.

Lily looked at Emmeline and Alice who were putting on puppy faces, ‘Lily do it for us’. Honestly she thought, if she could not kill them she would be friends with them. She laughed slightly, which Alice took as a signal of acceptance and let out a whoop!

‘Right no time for messing about we have boys to seduce! Now Lily you are the seducer, me and Em are the players.’

*                               *                            *                              *                    *

‘Right Lily this is just a throw off, you do know what you have to do?’ Alice inquired.

‘I spear Emmeline you better remove Alice away from my grasp before I punch her if she says that again’

Alice choosing to ignore the last comment said, ‘He’s making his way up the corridor, get the 2nd years, Em. Action stations. Go!’

Lily had turned round and sighed; Alice was enjoying this way too much. There was James making his way towards the other end of the train. Breathe Lily breathe. The train came to halt at station, perfect timing. She crossed over to where he was 3 doors from the compartment and right on time Lily moved in front of him and the door behind him opened and he fell on top Lily who was only at least 3 inches smaller than him. He was squished against her and had grabbed onto her waist. He fumbled getting off from her what with all the students coming off the train. One of which was Alice who had linked into Emmeline, who behind James back gave Lily a thumbs up. She could hear him apologising numerously, but she kept quiet. He carefully removed himself off her and stepped away.

‘Sorry, really mean it. I don’t know what happened! Sorry. Honestly.’ He finished.

She slowly bit her lower lip and said, ‘You’re lucky I’m in a good mood Potter,’ and left the express slowly.

James stood there staring. What was wrong with her? 


End file.
